The Cafe where it all began
by Njan90
Summary: Written from Tristans side. It has been four years since he last saw her. What will happen when she walks into the dinner he has staked out for this specific purpose. first fanFic! oh and its a Trory
1. Crystal Blue eyes

**AN:** Hey guys this is my very first FanFic. I hope you guys enjoy it. It is a Trory. I love those!! And like I said it is my first FanFic so harsh reviews are going to be considered constructive criticism!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Tristan was sitting in a café in Star Hollow. He had done this often since he had returned from military school. He always hoped that one day Rory, his Mary, would walk through the doors and see him and they would start over. He would show her the man he'd become, and he'd thank her for helping him get there. It's true had it not been for her he would have never changed his life. He would have done the bear minimum needed to escape military school if it hadn't been for her. But she was in his thoughts all the time. That is why he decided that he would shape up. He graduated first in his class, stopped sleeping around, and improved his relationship with his family. Well at least with his mother but he was working on his father.

It had been four years since he last saw her in that Chilton hallway. He had left North Carolina and went to Harvard, expecting to see her there. But to his dismay she had decided to attend Yale. He figured this out from his mother, who he had recently told the whole story of his Mary to.

He was just about to leave the little table he had been sitting at when he looked up into two crystal blue eyes. He couldn't believe it. It was Rory. She just kept staring at him and he couldn't help but laugh. Apparently she had been staring at him for awhile. He had to cough several times to finally get her attention, and when he did she blushed realizing that she was staring and turned to leave.

Tristan was up in a second not quite sure of what he was doing but he just knew that he couldn't let her leave. Not until he was standing in front of the door did either one of them speak.

"Hey Mary" he said, "where you going?"

"Well four years later and you still can't remember my name Bible Boy?"

"And apparently you don't know mine either" he retorted. Why he was acting like this he didn't know he wanted so much to show her that he wasn't that immature boy from Chilton. "Stay and have coffee with me, you are still a coffee-a –holic right?" Nice save Tristan real smooth!

"I never turn down coffee even if it is with ET." Rory said with a smirk. They then returned to the table Tristan had previously occupied.

God Tristan missed her smile, her voice, her hair, her everything! And she was here with him he couldn't believe it!

"ET?" he asked a little confused. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe one day I'll tell you", Rory laughed.

"So are you implying that there is going to be more of these little outings?" he couldn't help but smirk. God why was it so easy for him to turn into a jerk?

"I've missed you Tristan, a lot. When you left I found myself a little sad." Rory suddenly confessed looking a little shocked at her outburst. "I mean, um, you were the only" she started to ramble, and Tristan couldn't help but think how cute she was, "thing I had that even remotely resembled a friend, and you were, well I mean it's not like I was pining or anything but I."

"I missed you to Rory," Tristan decided to interrupt her here, you were the only thing that kept me going the two years I was in military school." He was a little shocked at his own outburst, but he decided to be honest with her from the start and hopefully then she would realize that he had changed.

"Rory I was such a jerk in high school and I know it. You had every right to hate me."

"I didn't hate you Tristan you just got on my nerves."

"Well either way you had the right to hate me. And when I got shipped to military school the only person I wanted to talk to or see again was you. Seeing your face every night when I closed my eyes made me want to change"

"Tristan that is a bit extreme I knew you for two years and from what I can remember you hated me, or at least didn't like me very much."

"No you see that is where you're wrong, Mary. When you first turned me down my ego was hurt and I was mad, but for some reason I couldn't leave you alone I couldn't get you out of my head. And that is when I realized that you were the first girl that I had actual true feelings for."

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here Tristan but I'm not falling for it. You made my life a living hell there is not way that you could have been so cold if you had liked me." Rory said or more like yelled, "And for the last time my name is Rory not Mary and when you can remember that then maybe I can take you a little more seriously." With saying this she got up and left.

Tristan sat there looking dumb founded. What had just happened? Two seconds ago he was pouring out his hear to the one person he cared for most and then WHAM she was yelling at him. But he could have sworn he saw her wipe away a tear before she slammed the door. And she didn't even stay long enough to finish let alone order her coffee. Was he wrong to assume that her rant a few minutes ago meant that she had some sort of feelings for him, even if they were only extended to friends? Something was wrong, and he was determined to find out what.

Just as he walked out of the diner he saw her leaning on the hood of his car crying. He walked over to her and held her. They stood like that for about 10 minutes before anyone spoke. Rory was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry ET," she said trying to lighten the mood. Tristan only laughed. He didn't know what else to do. He was confused beyond belief.

"It's okay, but if you are gonna call me ET and Bible Boy I think it is only right that I get to call you Mary," he winced waiting to see what she said. It's not that he meant any harm with the high school nick name its just that in his mind if he called her Mary then it would seem like they had some sort of relationship, even if it was just being friends.

"Fine I give in," she finally said, "I actually sort of like the name."

"Hey you want to go some where?" Tristan asked. They had finally let go of each other, and Tristan hated the sudden loss of contact.

"We can go to my house; my mom is at the Inn." Tristan walked to the other side and opened the door for her. He was more confused than he had ever been in his life, but it didn't matter, Rory was with him and that is all he needed. The ride to her house was silent.

**AN:** Hey yeah it's not awful but it's not all that great either. But I am sort of stuck so this is it for this chapter but ill but another one up with in the next few days...2 tops. But if you think that it totally sucks and that I should just stop now then I will post a very short chapter that ties it all up...I won't leave it hanging like this! Any like I said all types of reviews are welcome. (oh and if I do continue it anyone want to be my beta?? (w/e that is! lol) Oh and one last thing...my grammar and spelling suck! So I am apologizing for all my error now...yes I used spell check but sometimes it doesn't catch them all!


	2. The Story behind the name

**AN:** Hey I am changing the whole from Tristan side only...its really hard to write cause I really want to put input in from Rory so sorry for the sudden change...oh and don't forget about the reviews that would be very much loved...I thought they were broken so I left myself one...yeah no they aren't broken! lol.. Anyway on with the story.

After what seemed like an eternity Rory and Tristan pulled into the Crap Shacks drive way. And few minutes after that they were both sitting in the living room amongst the remnants of what looked to Tristan as three pizzas, two bags of purple skittles, two bags of twizzlers, and a few cartons of ice cream. All he could think at that moment was...DANG Gilmore women could eat.

The two sat in silence. Rory knew that she was going to have to explain why she freaked out at the café, and about the mess as well. She was a little embarrassed at the mess that she and her mom left the night before. But before she could open her mouth to say anything Tristan got up from the other side of the room, where he had been sitting in the chair, and sat next to her on the couch.

"Rory I don't know what happened back there but everything I said I meant."

"I know you do that's why I freaked," Rory said getting tearing eyed again. But before the tears could fall Tristan reached up and wiped them away. Why did he have to be so nice to her?

"Yeah you wanan tell me what that was all about, but if you don't want to you don't have to but if I did anything please let me know because I wanna be at least your friend Mare."

"No Tristan it wasn't anything you did." Rory said no longer able to hold his gaze. She didn't know why but she felt safe with him, like she could tell him anything. How did he have that kind of power over her? He made her feel the same way years ago at Chilton. Maybe that is why she was sad when he left. And yes she would admit that maybe a time or two she thought he had feelings for her but it would only linger in her mind for a second then she would push the preposterous thought from her mind.

She could fool everyone but she could never fool herself. She couldn't believe it when she walked into the little café and saw him there. She didn't even know why she didn't go to Luke's like she normally did for her breakfast. But none the less she didn't and she found him sitting there reading the paper. Then like a fool she ran, god she felt stupid but she didn't know what to do. All the feelings that she had for him from Chilton came rushing back, hatred, pitty, love...wait no she pushed the thought from her mind once again. Yes she had thought about him form time to time even wrote him a few letters that she never mailed but put in a big envelope and hid under her mattress afraid of anyone finding them. Realizing that she had zoned out, she finally said, "Before we can be friends you need to know why I freaked out like that, and then we can go from there."

"Mary there is nothing you could say that would make me not want to be your friend."

"Maybe but you might think a little differently of me and change your mind about the whole I was the reason you changed story."

"You ARE the reason I changed, whatever it is it's not gonna make me think any different about you. I am the last one that will ever judge you. I was a grade A screw up, it cant be any worse than some of the crap I've pulled."

"Maybe not worse but it is still not like I was handing out bibles at lunch either."

"Which reminds me, where did Bible Boy come from anyway?" Tristan asked truly intrigued by the nick name, but not as much as ET.

"What you aren't smart enough to figure it out?" She said laughing a little.

"Apparently not so why don't you just tell me!" Starting to laugh a little himself, glad that things weren't so tense as before.

"Well when I first came home and told my mom about this incredibly..."

"Hot, gorgeous, smart, intellectual, rich, and ripped, I knew you couldn't resist me Mary." He couldn't help it he just had to say it. She started blushing at his comment and it took all he had not to reach up and kiss her. But before he could even move Rory's foot collided with his stomach, and now she was laughing.

"No actually annoying, stupid, arrogant, jerk I think were the words I used that day. Glad to see you've changed since then." She said the last part sarcastically as he feigned pain and put an arm over his heart. "Anyway on with the story, then I told her about how it would just be beside you to call me by my name and insisted on Mary. She then burst out laugh and continued to explain that you were calling me Mary in reference to the Virgin Mary in the BIBLE, hence Bible Boy...gosh how the heck did you get into Harvard if you couldn't put that together?" She said starting to laugh again only to stop remembering what she still had to tell him. No use in putting it off any longer. "How about we go to Luke's and I tell you what I have to tell you?"

"Sure, my treat!" He said glad that she brought it up again and not him. He was really eager to find out what his Mary could have possibly done that she would think that he would look at her differently?

**AN:** Next you find out what Rory's been hiding!!! Anyway if you have any suggestions as to what you would like her to have done leave me a review telling me your idea... I have one but I want to see what you guys would like to happen! Anyway REVIEW and tell me what you think hopefully ill have more up tomorrow.


End file.
